returning to the city
by forevermissPennyLane
Summary: Diana a shadow hunter cursed with immortality, returns to New York city, will she be able to help the shadow hunters. Takes place after of City od Lost Souls. MagnusXAlec, ClaryXJace, SimonXIsabelle
1. Chapter 1

Diana stood outside Magnus's apartment on a brisk New York morning. He had owned the same apartment in Brooklyn for around a hundred years. It was a three story brick building in an area that was now being called 'old Brooklyn' by fancy historians who liked to give things names. To Diana this area was practically still new, she could remember a time before this building even existed.

She pressed the buzzer on the door marked 'high warlock', knowing only Magnus (and a select few other warlocks) would put such a grand title for their buzzer label.

"WHO CALLS ON THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN," came Magnus's booming voice over the buzzer.

"Its me Magnus," Diana replied in a causal voice; "let me in."

"Oh, Diana darling," he called; "I thought it was one of those stupid shadow hunters asking for more favors, I mean they never even say thank you-"

"Magnus," Diana said, cutting him off, "you seem to forget I'm a shadow hunter." It was true; Diana was a full blood shadow hunter, though the modern world of shadow hunters had long forgotten her.

"Shhh…" Magnus said in less of a way to silence her but to disagree; "you are hardly a shadow hunter."

"Let me in Magnus," she said after a minute of silence; "it's cold and like usual I am wearing the wrong clothing." Magnus let out a chuckle, buzzing her up.

She climbed to two sets of stairs to his top floor apartment, dragging her suitcase behind her along with a backpack slung over her shoulder. The door to Magnus's apartment was already thrown open, her stood at the threshold. At once he pulled her into a hug, glitter spraying across her cloths. He welcomed her into his apartment as she sat down on his sofa.

"What brings you back to New York, me dear?" he asking, sitting in a chair across from her.

"It's been a while hasn't it," she said looking around Magnus's apartment, noticing the similarities and differences from the last time she had been here; "It's been about twelve years since my last visit." She said it almost to herself as the kettle went off in the kitchen for the tea Magnus was making, he stood up pouring water into the beautifully painted cups, handing one to Diana he sat back down.

"English breakfast, you remembered it's my favorite," she laughed, a light smile slipped across her face.

"There is certain things we do not forget about our closest friends," Magnus commented, taking a small sip of his steaming tea.

'I heard you were in London not that long ago," he said.

"Yes," Diana said, she had a look on her face as though she was living in an old memory; "I was visiting an old friend in London, then traveled to Italy where I just came from."

"Fall in love with more boys, or did they fall in love with you?"

"Both," Diana said with a sigh; "I just can't seem to decide which one is more fun."

"You're a little monster," Magnus said though in a good-hearted way.

'That's what everyone keeps telling me," she replied with a laugh. They sat in silence after that, it was a conferrable silence, and they had long ago stopped being awkward with each other.

"I heard Camille died,' Diana stated, taking the last gulp of her tea, setting it on the coffee table.

"A new vampire killed her."

"I always liked her, stayed with her when I was in Paris before she moved to New York," Diana looked into Magnus's cat like eyes; " I think she always loved you," Diana whispered.

"I know," Magnus replied in a hurt voice; "she wasn't what she used to be, everyone could tell."

Diana gave a sad nod; "How has love been treating you," Diana's voice rang playful. At once Magnus faces darkened and his eyes clouded.

"Oh I see," Diana said, though truly she didn't know the depth of Magnus heart break; "there always hope," she said a sad smile on her face.

XXXX

"You should throw a party," Diana said. It was night and New York sparkled, city lights became the stars. They had ordered dinner from a take out Chinese place as Diana had settled into one of Magnus's guest bedrooms. It was the bedroom she always took when she stayed to visit.

"I don't think so," Magnus said, responding t her idea with a frown.

"Oh please," Diana begged using her best puppy eyes; "it will brighten your mood."

"My mood is bright, for god sakes my mood is sparkling!" Magnus snapped back.

Diana rolled her eyes; "No, that's just your cloths."

"Ok," Magnus said with a dramatic sigh; "two night from tomorrow."

Diana gave a wide smile, standing up and kissing Magnus on both cheeks, like she had always done when her and Magnus said in France.

"Your wonderful completely wonderful," she said giddily, retreating to her bedroom.

XXXX

"Alec, Magnus is having a party tomorrow night and I think you should go," Isabelle said, she was standing in Alec's doorway. She was looking at her phone were she had gotten a text from Simon, who through Jordan, then through some else had been invited to Magnus's party. Isabelle hated the idea that Simon had been invited to a party before her.

"Why do you think going to Magnus's party," Alec asked, truly confused.

"To show him, that you are like totally over it,' Isabelle responded like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well I think it's very clear I'm not over," it was true Alec was still completely falling apart, and it didn't help that it was his entire fault.

"Come one, it will be fun," Isabelle said, leaving Alec and there for making the detonation for him. Alec would be at Magnus's party tomorrow; he could feel his palms getting sweaty.

** Thank you everyone for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**~ForvermissPennyLane **


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a stupid idea," Alec hissed to Isabelle as they walked down a Brooklyn street. She grinned at him, but other then did not respond. Simon walked beside her, his hand slipped through hers; she gave him a small smile in return.

"Are Clary and Jace meeting us there?" Simon asked, pushing some brown hair from his face; for a second his fingers hovered over the brink of his noise as though to push his glasses.

"Yeah, they had a date," Isabelle said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I bet Jace got all hot and steaming;" Simon said.

"What!" Alec barked back in shock.

"You know cause of the heavenly fire;" Simon said, emphasizing the 'fire' part. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Still stuck on the heavenly fire jokes;" Isabelle said with a sigh.

"What was a pretty good one right?" Simon asked, a pleased look on his face.

"No, it was terrible," Isabelle with a shake of her head.

"Come on, you were smiling," Simon protested.

"You must have mistaken my cringe for a smile," Isabelle said dryly. Simon sighed as they continued to walk towards Magnus's.

XXXX

'Their late," Jace said, checking his wristwatch again. They were standing outside Magnus's apartment, Music flowed from an open window, and a Where wolf couple were walking into his apartment.

"Maybe we are just early," Clary pointed out.

No, they said 9:30, its 9:40 right now," jace said back, once again looking at his watch which earned an eye roll from Clary.

"Ok Mr., Inpatient," Clary said to him; "plus your watch is always a couple minutes early." He smiled at her; "its cold," she said shivering.

"Maybe you should take a step towards Jace, I mean he is filled with fire," came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Isabelle, Alec, and Simon waking towards them.

"See Iz," Simon said grinning; "another good heavenly fire joke,' she in turn rolled her eyes, but a small smile played across her lips as she came to stand next to Clary and Jace.

"Ready to go up," Isabelle asked. Alec froze as the reality of the situation hit him.

'I don't want to-" Alec said, stuttering though his words.

"Come on," Clary groaned; "we came all this way, don't be a chicken."

"I never understood that term, being called a 'chicken'," Jace said, as though contemplating a difficult thought; "I mean on time I saw a chicken and it was breathing fire."

"Well, must regular mortal chickens don't breath fire;" Simon said turning to Alec, and giving him a pat on the back; "don't worry Alec, being called a chicken isn't so bad. I've been called a chicken for most of my life, in tell one dale they started calling me bloodsucker; I still haven't decided which is worst."

"That didn't help at all," Alec said after a minute, Simon just shrugged.

"I try my best."

"Can we just go inside now?" Isabelle asked, but she wasn't waiting for a response grabbing Simon's hand tugged him inside.

They other, with a look in between them, followed them inside.

XXXX

Diana smiled at a were wolf that had been staring at her, she threw him a flirty wink, her hair which at first looked black was really blue, fell around her shoulders in soft waves. She turned back to the conversation she was making with an old friend, redhead vampire from Ireland. Though you could barley consider her an Irishman any more, for she had lived New York since the late 1800's. Magnus brushed past her smiling.

"See you got the attention of a were wolf," directing his head at the were wolf she had winked at earlier.

"What pack is he from," she whispered back.

"Lower Manhattan pack," Magnus said, disappearing into the crowed. Diana turned back to her previous conversation, but the redhead had disappeared. Diana sighed, making her way towards her admirer.

"Hello;" he said as she approached; "aren't you a pretty little thing." She smiled, pushing stray hair from her face. 'What are you;" he asked playfully; "warlock?"

Diana smiled; it was true she looked more warlock hen shadow hunter, between her blue hair and lacks of runes, which had long since appearing on her skin, something to do with the curse. Sometimes she wondered if she was more warlock then shadow hunter.

'Yes, I'm a warlock," she answered.

"And where would this beautiful warlock be from?'"

"You dreams," she said with a giggle.

"How about I get us some drinks?" he said smiling; Diana smiled back.

XXXX

The shadow hunters (and Simon) stood at the doorway of the apartment. This was a wild party. Two Italian looking vampires were dancing in a way your mother would not approve of. A warlock was pouring beer into a were wolfs mouths. Chairman meow had placed himself on the shoulders of a blue haired warlock, as though in Breakfast At Tiffany's. The blue haired warlock was in some sort of drinking competition with a were wolf; she could never win that. Simon looked around; spotting Jordan he pulled Isabelle behind him, towards Jordan.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle shouted over the loud music, as a redhead vampire almost spilled a drink all over her. They weaved through the crowed coming to a dead stop in front of Jordan.

"What's going on here?" Simon asked Jordan, Maia popped up behind him with two drinks in her hand.

"This warlock said she could beat Jake," motioning to the were wolf; "in a drinking competition-"

"How many shots have they had?" Isabelle asked, watching the competition.

"More then a normal person could handle," Jordan responded. They watched as the blue haired warlock, still with the cat on her shoulders, took another shot; the were wolf doing the same. Back and forth they went.

"This is crazy;" Simon said as Jordan passed them both beers; "how have they not exploded yet?" Jake picked up another shot, looking at it slightly confused; he tilted straight back. Luckily he didn't have far to go considering they were already sitting on the floor.

'Our blue haired maiden is the winner of this drinking compotation," said an extremely tall were wolf who seemed to be leading this.

"That was crazy, that girl has to be some sort of monster," Jordan mumbled.

**That is chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading. **

** I don't own TMI **


	3. Chapter 3

Diana had learned over time that being drunk wasn't very hard, though for her it had always been quite difficult to get drunk. It was said that people with shadow hunter blood always had a harder time getting intoxicated; something about the angle blood repelling the dirt.

She leaned against a wall; watching. It was something that she had grown over time used to. Noting being part of the world; instead watching it slowly move past her. Friends growing old, children growing, dying. It was like a book; for most people she knew the book must end.

Leaning against the same wall as her was a teenager, she had watched as a golden haired shadow hunter and a one with curly red hair wondered away from him. He looked around awkwardly, black hair falling into his eyes. If he had been alive around two hundred years earlier she might have called him Will.

"Tell me a secret?" she asked, to the blue-eyed boy. He looked at her, and then turned to look behind; wondering if she was talking to someone else. She smiled laughing lightly; "you silly, I'm talking to you."

He turned his face to her; though a good several feet of wall stood as a barrier; "I don't have any secrets;" he said rather nervously.

She tilted her head to the side; it was an almost animal like gesture; "everyone has secrets."

"I don't have to share anything with you;" he said turning his head away. Diana laughed.

"You shadow hunters, always superior; don't worry I'll keep your secret."

"What secret;" Alec asked, slightly alarmed.

She giggled; "that you are always superior, that might not be something you want everyone to know, specially a room full of down worlders."

Diana tuned away, pushing her self off from the wall.

"Wait!" Alec called, Diana turned back to him; "I told you a secret, now you have to tell me one."

Diana raised an eyebrow; "I don't have to do anything," she said back clearly; "but I suppose I could tell you one." Alec looked at her nervously; Diana took several steps forward, bending towards his ear and in it she whispered; "sometimes we love people so much, that it hurts them."

With that Diana slipped off into the crowd. Alec was taken back; he had expected a secret about herself. Not that he had any reason to believe it would be something along those lines. For she had asked for something simple; a secrete. It was rather funny how much you could gain from a secret and at the same time so little.

Magnus was having a rather pleasant conversation with a very pleasant looking warlock in tell Diana came a ruined it. She had a habit of doing that, ruining perfectly pleasant conversations.

"What?" Magnus barked at her, as the handsome warlock wondered off.

"There here," Diana said, looking only slightly dizzy which was pretty good for her considering they were at a party with quite a bit of alcohol.

"Who's here?" Magnus asked calmly, he was used to when Diana got drunk her acting rather eccentric.

"Shadow hunters."

Magnus could felt as though he had been smacked in they back of the head. He knew that Diana's reason for not wanting shadow hunters here was completely different then his but they were joined in the idea that they did not want them here.

Magnus also didn't want to deal with a panic Diana.

"Did you talk to a shadow hunter?" Magnus asked slowly, trying his best to keep his calm.

"Yes," she said back nervously. _Dear god, _Magnus thought to himself, _when would she ever learn. _

Magnus knew it was out of habit, talking to shadow hunter, but still some habits are meant to be broken.

"You are such a fool Diana," Magnus said, but she never heard. For by the time the last word was out she was dropping to the floor-out cold. Magnus sighed, catching her with a grunt. Then proceeded to drag her to a bedroom.

Then someone spilled a drink on him. He was dragging a knocked out Diana who was panicking about and now someone had spilled beer all over his new shirt. Beer and blood that would be impossible to remove from his clothing.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he turned his head to the familiar voice. Simon stood with Isabelle behind him, looking shocked at Magnus with an empty red plastic cup in his hand.

"Sheldon-"

"Actually its Simon," Simon interrupted, Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Well now that you have spilled beer and blood all over my new shirt, you can help me carry Diana to a spare bedroom," he then gave Isabelle a pointed look; "and I don't remember inviting you to the party."

"You didn't," Isabelle said; "but I decided to come anyways." Magnus gave a grunt as a reply as Simon grabbed Diana's feet lifting her up with Magnus.

"Couldn't you use your warlock powers to carry her?" Simon asked.

"Couldn't you use your super vampire strength to carry her like a sac of potatoes," Magnus shot back.

"Touché."

They pulled her into a room and plopped her in a bed.

"God," Simon said enjoying the fact that he could now say it; "she was heavy."

"Dead souls usually are;" Magnus replied back. Simon stared at him with a concerned and slightly horrified look.

"You really need to lighten up."

Magnus was about to reply (most likely with some snarky comment) when Isabelle proceeded to stumble into him. "Hey Simon," she said though she was looking at Magnus; "I think I might just take a little nappy-nap." With that she fell backwards, luckily into Simons arms.

"This night seems to be going down hill," Simon said, holding Isabelle under the armpits, not the most romantic way.

"Well I suppose you can set her in one of the guest bedroom," Magnus said with a dramatic sigh; "I suppose dragging her onto the subway would be frowned upon." So Simon dragged Isabelle into the other guest bedrooms, laying her down onto the bed.

"I haven't had this many girls in my beds since 1856!" Magnus said with sarcastic excitement.

"That sounds like an odd story," Simon said shifting awkwardly.

"It was Diana's fault," Magnus replied; "maybe I will tell you after you have been around for a couple hundred years."

"Whose says I am going to be around that long."

"It would be to fortunate for you to leave any earlier," With that Magnus stocked out of the room.

Alec had, had a rather terrible night.

So far he had been: abandoned by Izzy and Simon (not that he hadn't really expected that,) then he had been part of an awkward conversation with Clary and Jace; who then had proceeded to leave him (even though Alec had found that slightly relieving,) Then he had taken part in a weird conversation with a rather drunk Warlock, and now he was leaning awkwardly in a dark corner. This night had been great.

Just great.

He now was wondering through the crowd to find someone he knew, so they could get the hell out of here.

"Alec!" he turned to see Simon staring at him, yet with no Izzy with him. That can't be good.

"Simon,' he called back stepping closer to him; "where is Izzy?"

"She is sleeping in one of Magnus's guest bedrooms, she go at little drunk


	4. Chapter 4

Diana woke up in a dark room. Alone.

What a disappointment, she though to herself sitting up. It could have been a fantastic night; instead she was alone.

She slipped from the bed; her high heels were nowhere in sight, so she treaded bare foot across the hardwood floor. She half walked have dragged herself to the nearest bathroom and threw up all of her breakfast and lunch.

"Much beter," she said to no one, plopping down on the cool tile floor. She wiggled her toes watching the purple nail polish shine in the florescent light. She could remember a time before nail polish, a time before electricity.

A knocking noise came from the door.

"Go away!" Diana shouted back, she didn't need to deal with Magnus right now.

"I need to take a piss," came a female voice from the other side of the door. Defiantly not Magnus.

Diana stood up, opening the door just wide enough so that she could stick her head out. "Who they hell are?" Diana asked with a frown.

"Isabelle,' she said folding her long arms over her chest, Diana instinctually noticed they were covered in shadow hunter runes. She promptly shut the door in Isabelle face.

"What the fuck, open the door!"

Diana laughed throwing her throbbing head back, "No thanks!"

"Don't make me break this door down!"

Diana swung the door open; "this door is an antique; you wouldn't break and antique," Diana said calmly.

Isabelle didn't respond, instead she pushed past Diana slamming the bathroom door.

"People these days- so rude," she said wondering out to Magnus's living room. Siting on the coach was a brown haired vampire, though he didn't look much like Magnus's type. Magnus was leaning casually against the kitchen counter.

"Diana," Magnus said; "I see you decided to grace us with your present." Diana rolled her eyes, picking up Chairman Meow, cradling him in her arms.

"Your cat likes me," Diana said stroking the cat under the chin.

"That cat likes anyone with a similar bitchy energy," Magnus replied back, with a smirk. Diana stuck her tong out at Magnus plopping down onto the coach.

"Hi," Simon said awkwardly.

"Hi," Diana said back.

"I'm Simon."

"And I'm not."

"Umm…ok?" Simon said, feeling as though he was left out of some weird twisted joke.

"Are you a vampire?" Diana asked.

"Yes captain obvious, I am."

"You little snarky vampire, I like you," Diana said grinning.

"Thanks?" Simon asked, questioningly.

"Trust me spock," Magnus said; "Diana liking you is not a good thing."

"Did you just call me Spock?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Magnus replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Its Simon, by the way."

XXXX

Isabelle sat on the bathroom floor. She could here the murmuring of voices from what she guessed to be the living room.

She stood up, her legs felt weak, the trembled. Isabelle gripped the sink counter, watching her reflection in the mirror. She watched the scars move along her shoulders. Runes of: strength, quickness, remembering, nimble fingers, better eyesight, and then the one that was her secret. The rune that she had found, or more Hodge had found it for her.

It was the rune of the emotionless.

It wasn't aloud in the clave; they had forbade it long ago. It hurt people; it made them hateful. It made peoples hearts cold, made people suffer. No one had it. That was in tell Isabelle had worn it.

Hodge had found it for her when she was fourteen, by then she was already covered in scars. Some she was tried of feeling, some that didn't cover her body but her mind. That's when she found out that Max wasn't her mothers, but someone else's. It hurt too much; she couldn't look at her father without wanting to rip him apart. She could barley talk to Max; it made her feel sick.

One day Hodge said he had a solution. It was something that he had seen when he was in school in Idris, people with broken hearts used to use it. Isabelle didn't understand the full weight of it till it had been burned into her skin.

She could barley feel anything anymore; it was a relief yet at the same time the worst cures. As time passed she started to feel more and more hollow. That was in tell things started to change.

XXXX

Alec lay awake in bed, the streetlight played patterns across his sheets. He rolled in to a new position, His face looking up to his white ceiling. He groaned, disappointment bit at him.

Lately he had a hard time sleeping. Alec told himself that there wasn't a reason for it, but he knew better.

Magnus seemed to follow his thoughts everywhere.

Training: some witty thing Magnus had said would come into mind. Going to breakfast: he would remember the time him and Magnus went to the same place. He couldn't even eat cereal without thinking about the time Magnus covered the kitchen floor in a layer of cereal just because he thought Chairman Meow would like it.

Now more then ever he thought about Magnus.

He had been at Magnus's house, yet not with him. It was such an odd notion, almost impossible to comprehend.

He hadn't even talked to Magnus. Simon had agreed to wait for Izzy while Alec fled the scene like a coward.

Alec was a coward that was the real truth.

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and all that Jazz! Thank You! **


	5. Chapter 5

Diana sat on the coach stroking Chairman Meow's head; he looked up at her, yellow eyes that always seemed to give the feeling that he didn't care.

"Aren't you just the cutest kitty ever?" Diana asked him.

"Diana I would prefer if you wouldn't talk to me cat, It might lead him to running onto the street screaming 'I am the queen of England," Magnus said to her.

"That was only one time," Diana said still focused on the cat, "and we all know that was Odile fault."

"Though you continue to blame him we all know-"

"He put faerie powder in my pasta!"

"Are we sure that was faerie powder," Magnus asked raising hi eyebrow and putting air quotation marks when he said 'faerie powder.'

Diana stuck her tong out as Magnus and still with Chairman Meow on her lap turned to Simon.

"I have a question," she said.

"Ok," Simon replied back.

"Are vampires great in bed?"

Simon blinked his eyes several time; "umm… I.. This is rather. Umm."

Diana broke in to a laugh, "it's ok, I already know the answer," she said with a wink. Simon gulped.

Slipping down the hallway came a rather deranged Isabelle. Her black hair was tangled around her shoulders and her mascara was smudged giving her very effective raccoon eyes.

"Dear God," Diana said; "you look even worse then I do!"

"Don't be cold hearted Diana," Magnus said in a scolding tone; "though you do look terrible Isabelle."

"Thanks," Isabelle replied throwing all the sarcasm she could into one word.

"You know," Diana said starring intently at Isabelle; "the scars aren't as bed as you think." Isabelle raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What would you know about scars?"

"Lots of things like how they can never fully disappear."

A silence followed, as he two girls stared at each other.

"Diana-are you from Greece?" Simon asked, awkwardly trying to break the silence.

No," Diana said shifting her eyes to him; "I am from Aquitaine, it one of the most plentiful areas of France. By the way, Diana is Roman, not Greek." She gave him her best look of You-Are-A-Total-Idiot.

Simon gave her an awkward grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana sat on the couch stroking Chairman Meow's head; he looked up at her, yellow eyes that always seemed to give the feeling that he didn't care.

"Aren't you just the cutest kitty ever?" Diana asked him.

"Diana I would prefer if you wouldn't talk to me cat, It might lead him to running onto the street screaming 'I am the queen of England," Magnus said to her.

"That was only one time," Diana said still focused on the cat, "and we all know that was Odile fault."

"Though you continue to blame him we all know-"

"He put faerie powder in my pasta!"

"Are we sure that was faerie powder," Magnus asked raising his eyebrow and putting air quotation marks when he said 'faerie powder.'

Diana stuck her tong out as Magnus and still with Chairman Meow on her lap turned to Simon.

"I have a question," she said.

"Ok," Simon replied back.

"Are vampires great in bed?"

Simon blinked his eyes several time; "umm… I.. This is rather. Umm."

Diana broke in to a laugh, "it's ok, I already know the answer," she said with a wink. Simon gulped.

Slipping down the hallway came a rather deranged Isabelle. Her black hair was tangled around her shoulders and her mascara was smudged giving her very effective raccoon eyes.

"Dear God," Diana said; "you look even worse then I do!"

"Don't be cold hearted Diana," Magnus said in a scolding tone; "though you do look terrible Isabelle."

"Thanks," Isabelle replied throwing all the sarcasm she could into one word.

"You know," Diana said starring intently at Isabelle; "the scars aren't as bad as you think." Isabelle raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What would you know about scars?"

"Lots of things; like how they can never fully disappear."

A silence followed, as he two girls stared at each other.

"Diana-are you from Greece?" Simon asked, awkwardly trying to break the silence.

No," Diana said shifting her eyes to him; "I am from Aquitaine, it one of the most plentiful areas of France. By the way, Diana is Roman, not Greek." She gave him her best look of You-Are-A-Total-Idiot.

Simon gave her an awkward grin.

"Learn some history you idiot, Dungeon and dragons can't teach you everything," Diana said wit a half annoyed sigh.

"You play Dungeon and Dragons!" Simon said rather excitedly.

"Oh God," Magnus said; "don't get Diana talking about her geek life."

"I do not have a geek life," Diana said giving Magnus a stubborn glare; "and yes I have played."

Simon grinned at Diana, but Izzy was busy shooting him dirty looks, she hated to admit it, but she often got jealous when Simon was talking to other girls. Specially pretty red or blue haired ones, or immortal. Sadly, Diana fit to of those.

Izzy thought about his immortality more then she cared to share. Mostly it was the fact that, after her he would live a hundred more lives, with a hundred more people. People she would never know, people that were like him, immortal.

She watched him smile at girls like Diana, girls who would be around with Simon three hundred years from now. She often wondered if he would remember her then.

She knew if she asked him he would say he would; he would promise. That was never going to be enough for Izzy.

"Izzy?" she turned her head slightly startled to Simon.

"What?"

"Magnus is kicking us out."

Izzy turned to Magnus who gave her a fake smile and then to Diana who was shooting Magnus bullets.

"Do they have to leave?" Diana whined.

"My house my rules,' Magnus shot back.

"But it's just so dull here!"

"If you want excitement," Manus said, rolling his eyes at Diana's dramaticness; "go stay with one of your other New York friends."

"That's the problem," a grin slowly growing on her face; "all me New York friends are died." She smiled, as though she found the subject of death incredibly funny.

"That's what happens when you make friends with recluses and dangerous people," Magnus stated matter-a-fact-ly.

"You could stay at the institute," the second it came out of Izzy's mouth she regretted it. She wasn't usually the hospitable one; her mother was much better at that role. Something about Diana made izzy want to become best friends with her and kick her in the shins all at the same time.

"Really?" Diana said excitedly.

"Umm…sure,' Izzy said knowing she couldn't take back her offer now.

"Thanks!" Diana said excitedly like a five year old; "I'll go get my stuff,' she happily walked over to the bedroom she had been staying in.

Magnus watched her with nervous eyes, he knew what happened when Diana and shadow hunters mixed, and well, it wasn't pretty.

"One second," Magnus said to Simon and izzy.

He walked down the hall to Diana's room; she stood throwing her cloths into a backpack.

"Diana," he said slowly, looking over her shoulder; "this isn't such a great idea."

"Magnus it's fine."

"Your doing it again Diana," Magnus said slowly.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"The things were you jump into recluse situations without thinking. This situation just happens to also involve Shadow hunters, which is also something that you decided to stop being part of. You need to stop jumping back and forth, you need to choose a side."

"Why choose, when I can just stay in the middle."


End file.
